


Accidental Death

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Downs are something you always run out of at the worst possible time.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: although intended as humourous, this story does contain animal death. If this is likely to upset you, please don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



Cloud looked at the sad bundle of fur and blood lying on the path. It had been fairly pathetic looking even before he accidentally ran over it, but Marlene and Denzel were quite fond of the mangy stray, doing their best to tame it with leftovers and unwanted attention.  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa called, stepping out of the bar. "What's taking you so..." She saw the mess. "Oh, no."  
  
"Do you have any Phoenix Downs?" Cloud asked, not sure that even that would be enough to... fix the damage.  
  
"No, Tifa said slowly. "I don't really need them these days. Why don't you have any?"  
  
"I travel alone. I can't use them on myself, and it takes a lot of damage to put me down anyway." After this, Cloud was going to start carrying them again, anyway.  
  
"You'd better get that cleaned up before the kids get back," Tifa warned.  
  
Cloud pulled a face, wondering how best to scoop it all up with as little contact as possible. "Maybe we can just pretend it wandered off again," he muttered, and went looking for a shovel.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: FFVII, any, Phoenix Downs are something you always run out of at the worst possible time. (Most of the Final Fantasy franchise, afaik.)


End file.
